1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-frequency switchover type crystal oscillator (hereinafter called as “two-frequency switchover oscillator”) and, in particular, to a two-frequency switchover oscillator in which the mounting surface area thereof has been reduced.
2. Background of Art
Crystal oscillators are often used as frequency or time reference sources in various different electronic appliances, because of the high degree of stability of the frequency thereof. One such crystal oscillator is a two-frequency switchover oscillator in which switching between a first crystal oscillator and a second crystal oscillator is done by a select signal, to output different oscillation frequencies. This type of two-frequency switchover oscillator could be used in a transmitter or the like, in which case the oscillation frequencies thereof would be 622 MHz and 644 MHz, by way of example.